


Doggo's Whumptober 2020

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Comfort, Gore, Horror, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Psychological Horror, Some death, Swearing, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Torture, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: For all of you who miss the Angst Stairs! 31 different horrific flights of angst stairs, and every day you get to see one of your favorite Sides take a little tumble (or get pushed down with great enthusiasm).Written for my first Whumptober.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 84





	1. Waking Up Restrained

Remus groaned as he slowly woke up. 

It was strange, normally, he slept like a dead man and woke up feeling great, but this time... he still felt a bit groggy. 

He raised a hand to rub at his eyes, but it fell short, something tugging on it to keep it from going any higher. 

Remus gasped as he finally noticed the chains that were fastened around his wrists and ankles and even his waist and neck. 

“What the fuck?!” Remus began to tug at them like a madman, feeling his panic grow as the chains held strong. 

“I’m sorry, Remus.” 

Remus looked up to see Patton had entered the room. He was carrying a bowl of oatmeal, which he set on the floor. 

“Patton?” Remus said in confusion. “Patton, you have to help. They won’t come off-” 

“I know,” said Patton. “I put them there.” 

“You what?” Remus growled. 

“You’re too dangerous to be allowed to run around,” said Patton. “I’m sorry, but this is for Thomas’s own good.” He didn’t sound very sorry. “Maybe one day I’ll take those off, but it won’t be any day soon. For now, just... try to get comfortable. You’re going to be here for a while. I’ll make sure to bring you some food every now and then, ok? I love you, Kiddo...” 

He turned to leave the room, and Remus lunged with a roar. The chains stopped him from reaching Patton, and he tugged at them furiously, determined to get at Patton and rip his throat out. 

“The more you act like this, the less I’m inclined to release you,” Patton said as he walked out. “Try to behave...” 

He slowly closed the door, and Remus heard a lock click. 

“Patton, get back here or I’ll kill you!” Remus screamed. “Patton! PATTON! YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! PATTON!”


	2. "Pick Who Dies"

“You always wanted to play the hero,” Janus hissed, baring his fangs in a grin. “Well, now you can!”

Behind him was a giant monstrous snake, writhing and hissing softly. Every now and then it would open its carnivorous mouth and show off its rows of jagged teeth. But Roman paid it little mind, too focused on the two figures kneeling in front of Janus.

Patton and Virgil both looked awful, covered in bruises and gashes and dripping blood onto the floor. Both were tied up and gagged, muffled pleas and (in Virgil’s case) curses barely audible over the sounds of Janus and his snake.

“My darling is hungry, but she can only eat one of them for now,” Janus said, gesturing between Patton and Virgil. “I am magnanimous enough to allow you to choose which one gets to go free... and which one ends up a meal for my pet.”

“What?” Roman yelled. “You’re insane! I couldn’t possibly-”

“If you don’t choose then both will be eaten,” Janus growled. “One now and one later. Such a selfish action. Refusing to choose because of burdening your own conscious and letting both of them die. Well, if that’s your decision... I suppose my darling can have-”

“Wait!” Roman cried out.

He couldn’t. _He couldn’t!_ There was no way he could possibly choose...

But if he didn’t, they would _both_ die. And one of them surviving was better than neither of them, right? It was the lesser of two evils. It was... it was the better choice.

But who could he choose?

“My patience is running thin, Roman...” Janus said. “Choose now or I will choose for you.”

“I... I can’t...” Roman sobbed, feeling tears drip down his face. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Please forgive me!”

“CHOOSE!” Janus roared.

“Virgil!” Roman cried. “I choose Virgil to die!”

Patton paled, and his eyes grew wide. He glanced at Virgil, who looked no better. But then Virgil’s expression shifted. He looked at Roman with a light in his eyes. Gratitude. He was glad to be chosen. He loved Patton too much to let him die...

“Such a pity,” Janus sighed. “I liked you, Virgil. I really did. But, it seems that Fate is not smiling on you today. Good bye...”

The snake reared back, stretching itself taller. Then it opened its mouth wide and lunged forward. Virgil was caught in its vicious jaws, and the snake swiftly swallowed him whole. Roman watched the bulge travel down the snake’s length. The snake, satisfied with its meal, slithered off to digest it. Roman watched it leave in utter horror.

“Now then, Patton,” Janus knelt down and removed Patton’s gag. The father figure looked as if he was about to faint, breathing harshly, nearly hyperventilating. “You must thank our wonderful hero for saving you.”

Patton sobbed, voice breaking over and over from agony and despair.

Janus growled and pulled his head up, fingers tangled in Patton’s hair.

_“Thank him!”_

“Th-th... thank... thank you... R-R-Roman...” Patton managed to croak out. He then collapsed to the floor, sobbing and choking slightly.


	3. Manhandled

“Let me go!” Thomas struggled as the others drug him down the hall. “I have work to do! I need to get this done!” 

“What you need is some sleep,” Janus hissed as he used all six of his arms to drag Thomas to his bedroom. 

“Leave me alone, you stupid slimy snake!” Thomas managed to get one hand free and struk Janus across the face. “You think just because I asked for your help that you can just barge into my life and order me around? I got along just fine without you, I don’t need you!” 

Janus rubbed at the mark on his face and tried not to show just how much Thomas’s words hurt him. It was still a sore subject at how long it had taken him to be accepted. 

“I’m not asking,” Janus said, shaking his head. “I am telling you to sleep. Now come on.” 

His claws dug into Thomas’s skin as he once again pulled Thomas further down the hall. Thomas continued to curse and struggle. His eyes were wide and angry, showing off the pronounce shadows beneath them that showed his lack of sleep. 

“Let me go!” Thomas shouted. “Let me go now! I don’t need you to tell me to sleep!” 

But Janus ignored him, even when Thomas began to scratch and even bite at his arms.


	4. Collapsed Building

The tornado had come out of nowhere. Emile had been at his office, and he’d taken shelter in the bathroom. 

First the power went out. 

Then there was the roar of wind and rain. 

Then the building collapsed. 

Then there was nothing. 

When Emile woke again, it was to silence and near darkness. He was pinned beneath the rubble and he had no room to move. The cracks between the debris let in a little light, but mostly rain. 

He had no idea how long he’d been there. The light had dimmed even further as the sun began to set. Emile had long ago felt around for his phone, but could not find it. He was trapped here until someone rescued him. But how long would it take for someone to come? 

Did anyone even know he was here? 

Still, Emile tried to keep hoping. How many cartoons had the hero in this exact situation? How many cartoons had the hero get rescued by their friends? Emile just had to wait. Wait, and someone would find him. He would be ok... 

He just had to wait. 

He just had to wait. 

Someone would rescue him. 

Right...?


	5. Failed Escape

Roman ran as fast as he could. He could hear the hoofbeats of galloping horses and the barks and howls of the hunting dogs. If they caught him, it was all over. He had to make this attempt count. 

He’d been captured by an evil Duke who wanted to get his hands on Roman’s princely crown and kingdom. He’d been steadily torturing Roman for a while now, and Roman couldn’t take it anymore. 

He weaved between the trees, trying to keep to the tightest gaps to make it harder for those on horseback to follow. He could see their lanterns bobbing in the distance behind him. Maybe he would find a river to hide in. It would mask his scent as well... 

But then there was a sudden pain in his ankle. A pain that reminded him of his torture sessions with the Duke. Whatever it was, tugged him back and made him trip and fall to the ground. Roman reached down and sobbed. It was a bear trap. It was all over. He couldn’t possibly run now. 

“Tsk tsk, little prince...” 

Roman felt his blood run cold. Or maybe he was just going into shock... 

He looked up to see the Duke dismount, morningstar in one hand and lantern in the other. He sneered down at Roman, shaking his head as if observing a naughty child. 

“Did you really think you could get away?” the Duke said. “Did you really think this would work? Perhaps your dumber than I thought. Well, I suppose it was my fault for letting you run off. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of that. Maybe you’ll think twice after I take one of your legs. Maybe I’ll take both. We’ll just have to see how prettily you beg me for mercy..."


	6. Get it Out

Roman was screaming in agony, but Logan was too focused to really hear him. Remus and Devlin were the ones holding Roman down while the prince sobbed and writhed. One of Roman’s adventures had gone terribly wrong, and it was only by his connection to Remus that the other found out and rescued him. 

But Roman was left with a very large and very venomous fang lodged in his side. 

“Get it out,” Roman sobbed. “Get it out!” 

“Don’t touch it,” Logan firmly told Remus. “If we don’t do this carefully, we can damage his internal organs and make it worse. Please... keep him still. I can’t afford to make any mistakes.” 

Remus took a deep breath and then pressed down harder on Roman, trying to keep him as still as possible. Devlin did the same, one hand moving down to cover Roman’s eyes as the prince tried to watch what was happening. 

“Don’t look,” Devlin said. “Deep breaths and happy thoughts. You’re in good hands...” 

Logan steeled himself and carefully grabbed the fang...


	7. Carrying

“Hold on, Bro! You’re gonna be fine! Just don’t fall asleep!” 

Roman blearily watched his surroundings move past. All these years of hiking and his luck now decides to turn. He hadn’t even seen that damn snake before it was too late. And of course it had to be venomous. 

Remus, bless him, knew a lot about snakes. And perhaps Roman was a little lucky that Remus had insisted on joining him for his hike. 

After the bite, Remus had done what he could to stabilize the bite area to keep it from spreading too quickly. He'd even tried sucking out the venom, no idea if it worked or not. But now Remus was carrying Roman through the woods and rushing back to the park rangers who could get him the treatment he needs. 

But Roman was feeling worse and worse as precious minutes passed. 

“Roman! Don’t fall asleep. Talk to be, Bro!” 

Roman wheezed softly, riding piggyback on Remus, slumped over and barely hanging on. 

“Remus... I love you, Bro...” 

“Roman! Roman, just hang on!”


	8. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's that? Shove Tristan down the angst stairs? Well, if you insist...
> 
> (takes place in the Goody Two Shoes Verse)

He had no idea how long he’d been here.

There was no way to see how much time was passing or had passed. It was all just gray. Gray and nothing.

Even before the rain had started.

Tristan had no idea for sure what was causing the rain. He had no idea what was causing the wind.

He didn’t really know much of anything. Just that he was in pain.

The deep pain that was spawned by emotion. The kind that never left no matter how hard he tried.

_You know they’ve forgotten you, right?_

Tristan flinched, hearing the voice in the back of his head.

“No,” he said. “Remus brought us here. Just because Vixie and Devlin disappeared doesn’t mean they forgot me.”

_They left you. They don’t care about you. You’re nothing more than a waste. They all hate you._

“Shut up,” Tristan pressed his hands into the sides of his head. “It’s not true! They just... they’re going to come back. I know they will!

_Do you even know how long you’ve been here? It’s been years. Years!_

“It doesn’t matter,” Tristan rubbed at his wrists. “They’ll come back. I know they will. They’ll come back and then we’ll all go home and everything will be fine.”

_You’re lying to yourself. You know they won’t come back. You’re all alone, and you’ll be stuck here forever. Or maybe not. Maybe you’ll fade like Pan and Morey did..._

Tristan shook his head and clenched his eyes shut. It wasn’t true! He was going to be rescued. He knew it.

“Please...” he said softly. “I’m scared. Please hurry...”


	9. "Run!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Unsympathetic Patton...

“Run to the imagination! I’ll hold him off! Run as fast as you can!” 

Devlin was carrying the toddler that was named Virgil, the newest part of their family. Tristan was carrying little Remus, and Vixen brought up the rear. 

“Mama!” Remus held his hand out, watching Janus and Patton fight as they ran off. 

Janus had all of his arms out and was using them to restrain Patton, who was trying as hard as he could to run after the group. Patton’s eyes were blazing bright blue, electricity crackling in dangerous arcs around him. Janus was in pain, it was easy to see. But he held on. 

He had to hold on. He had to give them time to run. 

Patton finally growled and focused his strength on Janus. Janus cried out as electricity flowed through him, setting his nerve endings on fire. Three arms twitched and fell away, but the other three held on. 

“It doesn’t matter where they go,” Patton’s smile was pure evil. “It doesn’t matter how long you hold me here. I will get ahold of your children, and I will do what I should have done years ago. I’ll make sure they never see the light of day again!” 

Janus wheezed in pain, gripping just a bit tighter, glaring up at the moral side. 

“Over my dead body,” he hissed.


	10. Internal Bleeding

Roman could not tell what the problem was. Sure, he’d had a much livelier battle with the Dragon witch than he normally did, but he had healed all of his injuries. He shouldn’t be feeling like this. 

He was nauseous, dizzy, it was hard to walk. Maybe he was just exhausted? But then why was Logan looking at him like something else was happening? 

Logan watched Roman as he stumbled across the living room. He’d been happy to tell them all about the great battle he’d had, but he hadn’t told them about any injuries. While Roman had no mark on him, Logan knew that there were some injuries that could hide very well. 

He needed to talk to Roman. 

Roman was trying to get to his room, but the stairs were so hard to climb. He was slowly losing feeling in his limbs, and it was as if his strength was leaving him. He just needed to go lie down. Surely he’d be fine after a nice nap. 

“Roman,” Logan called to him as he followed Roman up the stairs. “I need to speak to you. You look very sick.” 

“No really?” Roman’s sarcasm could barely be heard. “I thought... I was...just..f...” 

He lurched forward, vomiting heavily onto the carpet. He coughed and wheezed a few times, but froze when he saw the stain. 

The stain on the carpet was unmistakably blood...


	11. Crying

Thomas was far past the threshold of exhausted. 

He had started feeling drained hours ago and now he felt like something was scraping into the bottom of his mind, trying desperately to scrape up something. 

But what? 

Energy? 

Motivation? 

He had no idea. 

All he knew was the blinking cursor that mocked him from the screen of his computer. He’d been trying to write a script for the past hour. The next task in his long long to-do list. He’d been going and going from the moment he’d woken up today until now when it was almost midnight. 

And he still had more to do after this. 

This had been a long time coming. He'd been pushing himself further and further all month, taking less time for himself. And even when he did take time, it wasn’t good time. It was time when he just wasn’t working. Time when he felt nothing but an aching exhaustion that he felt in his very soul. 

His chin wobbled, and he felt the crumbling dam inside him finally break. 

With a sob, he felt the tears finally fall. 

He had no idea why he was crying. There was no reason, and the same time, there were dozens of reasons. He just wanted it all to stop. These feelings of being numb. He wanted to go back to the days when he would get happy and excited over things. Hell, he’d even take the days when he got angry. Just... something. 

But he still felt nothing. Even crying felt empty. It was like a last resort to help his mind and body get back into the swing of things. Like eating food and still feeling hungry because you didn’t eat the food you wanted... and you have no idea what food that is. 

Thomas pushed his face into his hands and leaned forward over his laptop, sobbing louder now. 

Well... it was still better than just sitting there...


	12. Broken Bones

Thomas cried loudly as his parents carried him to the car, his arm hanging at an odd angle. They were muttering things about him just being a child and not knowing any better and learning lessons the hard way. Thomas ignored them, too focused on the pain. 

“Why did you tell him to climb that tree?!” Caution shouted at Creativity. 

“I didn’t think he’d get hurt, they climb trees all the time in the Disney movies!” Creativity snapped. 

“Perhaps next time you would do well to listen to us when we say something is a bad idea,” said Common Sense. 

Away from the group, a snake faced figure quietly cried. He’d failed in protecting Thomas...


	13. Oxygen Mask

He had a mask over his face, he was holding it with a shaking hand. 

His clothes were a little singed, soot and ash smeared across his face, his glasses cracked. 

He wheezed into the mask, following the paramedic’s orders. 

“Sir!” A firefighter showed up. “They said you ran into the house while it was on fire. What could have possessed you to do that?” 

Patton slowly looked up at the firefighter. He pointed a shaking finger to where a man was trying to comfort two sobbing children. 

“I couldn’t leave my kiddos,” he rasped.


	14. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of prequel to the previous chapter since the prompts match so well.

The heat was sweltering, and it was hard to see and breathe. 

But Patton would rather die than leave his kids behind to perish in the flames. 

He pressed his cardigan against his mouth as he squinted through the fire. Where were they? 

“Roman!” He called. “Virgil!” 

“Daddy!” 

Upstairs, it came from upstairs! 

Patton ran up the stairs, dodging another swell of flames. He had to move quickly. 

“Daddy, help!” 

There it was again, at the end of the hall! 

There was a line of fire that cut the hall into pieces, but Patton could see his children. Roman, bless him, was trying to be brave and hold his sobbing baby brother Virgil. Patton steeled himself and rushed through the flames as fast as he could. 

The flames licked at his skin and burned it, but he didn’t care. He had to get his kids to safety! 

“I’ve got you,” Patton picked them up and handed the cardigan to Roman. “Hold this over yours and Virgil’s mouths. Hold on tight.” 

He shielded them from the flames as best as he could, taking further injuries, but adrenaline was pumping too much for him to really feel them. 

Down the stairs, through the living room, and then... 

They were safe.


	15. Possession

“No! No, please!”

Roman watched in horror as his twitching hand reached forward and grabbed the kitchen knife. He grabbed it with his other hand, struggling in vain to make it drop the knife.

_“Stop it!”_

Roman’s other arm swung out and he was pushed back. Every muscle in his body tensed until he was sure that he would shatter his skeleton.

_“This would be so much easier if you stopped struggling. Just give in. Let me take care of everything.”_

“Never!” Roman grunted. “I’ll not give in to some demon...”

A chuckle could be heard in the back of his mind.

_“Such a shame... we could have made such a great team...”_

Roman gasped as his vision began to blur fade.

_“Sleep now. When you wake, everything will be so much better...”_


	16. Hallucinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS ONE IS A DOOZY!
> 
> REMUS'S HALLUCINATIONS INCLUDE SEEING A CORPSE AND SEEING SOMEONE HANG THEMSELF.
> 
> IF THIS BOTHERS YOU, DO NOT READ.

Remus was running a high fever, one that would have sent him to the hospital if he’d been real. Thankfully, he was just a part of Thomas, so he would survive. 

But the time between now and the fever breaking would be absolute hell. 

Fevers like this made Remus hallucinate. And being the Dark Side of Creativity gave him some horrific visions. 

“Let me go!” He cried, thrashing in the bed. “Let me go, please!” 

Roman was the one holding him down, but Remus saw him as a half decayed corpse, his face bashed in by a morningstar. 

“Remus, it’s ok. You’re ok!” Roman shouted, trying to get through to his brother. 

Remus looked away from Roman, trying to find someone to help him. He spotted Janus in the corner, holding something in his hands. Remus’s eyes widened when he saw it was a noose. 

“Jannie, no!” He sobbed, tears falling down his face. “Jannie, please no! Don’t put that around your neck! Don’t do this! Please!” 

The real Janus was in the kitchen gathering more ice to cool Remus down with. When Remus screamed his name, Janus dropped the icepacks and rushed back into the room. 

“Remus!” 

Remus was sobbing against his pillows, no longer thrashing. His sweaty hair was stuck to his face, and the blankets half hung from the bed. 

“He’s dead!” Remus wailed. “Jannie’s dead! He hung himself... Jannie!” 

Janus’s heart broke, and he rushed to Remus’s side. 

“Remus, I’m here. I won’t leave you. I’m right here....” He said, cupping Remus’s face. 

Remus slowly quieted down and eventually passed out. A small reprieve before the next round of nightmares.


	17. Dirty Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Yandere Remus!

_“I’ll keep you my dirty little secret,”_ Remus sang as he descended the stairs into the basement.

 _“Don’t tell anyone or you’ll be just another regret...”_ He turned the light on and walked over to the opposite wall. He set the tray of soup aside and tugged on the wall, opening a hidden door. With a smile, he carried the tray into the dimly lit room beyond.

The room was small and bare except for a mattress on the floor and a toilet in the corner. Chained to the wall was a man who was covered in dirt and was wearing cracked glasses.

“I brought you dinner, Logie,” Remus smiled. He set the tray on a small table and helped Logan sit up. “Please don’t fight this time. You know I hate to hurt you...”


	18. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing back my version of Paranoia...

They wanted to kill him. 

They wanted to hurt him. 

The whole world was out to get Thomas. 

An assassin hid behind every corner, and an ax murderer was lurking in every shadow. 

He should just stay inside. He'd be safe there. 

Virgil’s hoodie had changed to one that was covered in eyes that moved but never blinked. They couldn’t afford to blink. Anything could happen in that small amount of time. They had to stay open. Open and watching. 

That’s how Virgil felt. He had to be on guard. He had to be ready. There were so many dangers out there and they all wanted to hurt Thomas. 

They called him paranoid. 

Well, Paranoia was always one step away from Anxiety, wasn’t it?


	19. Mourning Loved One

It was quiet today. 

No one really had the motivation to do much. 

Most were curled up on the couches and trying to watch movies to pass the time. Just something to do. 

No one really wanted to speak, a gloomy cloud hung in the air. 

Vixen noticed someone was missing and went upstairs. He opened the door to Janus’s room and found him hunched over an old photo album. 

“We all miss him,” Vixen said, placing his hand on Janus’s shoulder. “Come downstairs with us. Pan wouldn’t want you mourning alone...” 

Janus sighed and closed the photo album. He knew Vixen was right...


	20. Field Medicine

Roman could hear his soldiers fighting around him, but it all sounded so very far away. 

The arrow had managed to slip between a gap in his armor and was stuck in his chest. It had knocked him off his horse and to the ground. 

“Brother!” Remus appeared in Roman’s line of vision. He knelt down and looked over Roman’s wound. 

“Brother, I told you to get this armor remade,” he shook his head and pulled out a knife. “That arrow has to come out. This is going to hurt, and I’m not going to be gentle about it, so just try not to scream too loudly...”


	21. Hypothermia

Janus’s skin was like ice, and he’d stopped shivering. 

Virgil wracked his brain, trying to remember anything Logan had ever said about hypothermia. ‘Body heat’ had been thrown around a few times. He also remembered the warning to not warm the body up too quickly... 

Virgil piled some blankets on top of Janus and slid under them to curl around him. He pulled Janus to his chest, biting back a cry at how cold he felt. He wasn’t going to let Janus die like this...


	22. Poisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you make this extra whumpy?
> 
> Make it happen to the bean that everyone loves the most...
> 
> Warnings for blood, vomiting, and unsympathetic Patton.

Tristan groaned, slowly sliding to the floor. 

His stomach was burning, and it was getting hard to breathe. 

“Patton,” he croaked. “I don’t feel well. Call Janus!” 

Patton looked at Tristan with a serene expression. 

“Awe, does Tristan not feel well? Maybe you ate something bad. Did you remember to take your medicine?” He asked, slowly walking closer. 

“M-my medicine...” Tristan thought back to when he took his second dose for the day. Patton had in the kitchen with him, baking cookies for the others before they left. Tristan remembered that his pills had tasted odd... 

Tristan’s eyes widened and he looked up into Patton’s smiling face. 

“P-Patton... did you...?” 

“I’m only doing what needs to be done,” said Patton. “And tonight was the only time I’ve seen you without your family around. It was now or never. Sorry, Tristan... but it has to happen. You have to die...” 

Tristan retched and then vomited onto the floor. Whatever he brought up was stained red with blood. He wheezed in panic, feeling his limbs starting to shake. His phone... he needed his phone. He needed to call Janus! 

Tristan didn’t have the strength to stand up, so he crawled across the floor to the coffee table where his phone sat. He grabbed it, but a bad muscle spasm caused him to drop it. He vomited again, staining the floor red. 

With a shaking hand, he reached for his phone... 

Only for Patton to kick it away. 

“Tristan, it would be rude to burden them with your problems. Sometimes we need to think more about the good of others,” said Patton. “We shouldn’t be piling our problems onto their shoulders...” 

Tristan sobbed as the burning feeling spread and he began to choke. Blood was dripping from his nose now. 

"P-P...Patton! P-Please...!"

He tried to crawl after his phone, but he collapsed. 

“It’s for the best, Tristan,” Patton watched the other convulse. “It’s for the best...”


	23. Sleep Deprivation

He couldn’t sleep. 

Remus had been working overtime, it seemed. 

Every dream was a horrific nightmare that was so vivid and realistic that Thomas sometimes woke up feeling every bit of torture he’d been forced to endure. Nothing but blood and pain... 

He hadn’t left the house in a week. He didn’t trust himself behind the wheel of a car. Joan had been nice enough to bring him groceries, but even they had words to say about the state Thomas was in. 

He’d summoned his sides, but no one had answered. Not even Remus himself. No one was there to help him. 

Thomas sipped his coffee and stared at the tv screen, not really watching what was on it. 

He couldn’t sleep. He didn’t want to.


	24. Blindfolded

Logan tried to calm down. If he panicked, he wouldn’t be able to think clearly, and he wouldn’t be able to escape the chair he was tied to. 

But the blindfold over his eyes made that difficult. He was completely in the dark about where he was, or even if he was the only one in the room. Maybe someone was watching him... 

He tilted his head slightly. Trying to listen to his surroundings. He could hear... something. Something was moving around the room. Something that hissed every now and then. 

A snake? 

No, he couldn’t hear anything sliding over the floor... 

Then what was it. 

A pair of hands suddenly gripped his shoulders, startling him with a loud yelp. 

Calm down. 

Don’t panic...


	25. Disorientation

Something was wrong, and Patton knew it. 

He just didn’t want to ask for help and shove his problems onto someone else. 

But he had enough of his mind left to know something was wrong. He was in the kitchen trying to cook lunch, but his mind seemed to only be half working. His forehead was burning with fever, and his memory started and stopped repeatedly until he could barely think, let alone cook. 

He leaned against the counter, pressing his head into his hands. What was he doing? Cooking? What was he cooking? 

He suddenly smelled something burning and turned around to see the food in the pan had caught fire. 

Oh...


	26. Migraine

Whenever Thomas had a migraine, some of his sides suffered too. 

But no one suffered as much as Logan. 

He was currently wishing for death in his bed, all the lights turned out and the door closed to muffle any outside noises. 

His head was pounding and his stomach twisted with nausea. He'd tried pinching the area between his pointer and thumb, but it barely helped. He’d have to wait it out. 

He suddenly scrambled out of his bed and ran into the bathroom where he promptly emptied his stomach into the toilet.


	27. Extreme Weather

Logan blamed global warming. 

Virgil blamed 2020. 

Either way, there had been yet another hurricane that passed over them. 

Luckily, this one was a low category, nothing like the powerhouse that had devastated their city months before. 

But it had still been strong enough to uproot a tree and cause it to fall on Thomas’s car...


	28. Mugged

“Fuck!” Vixen stumbled down the alleyway, clutching a blood splattered boot. 

His other hand was pressed to a stab wound on his side. 

A mugger had grabbed him and tried to... well, Vixen didn’t really know what they were trying to do. They got a stiletto heel stabbed into their head for their troubles... and Vixen got stabbed with a knife for his. 

Vixen dizzily fell to his knees. He was losing a lot of blood. Surely there was a hospital nearby? Now the question was... if he called someone, would they get to him before he bled out?


	29. Emergency Room

It had all happened so fast. 

One moment Remus was enjoying a bad slasher film... 

And the next he was speeding towards a hospital. 

Patton had called to inform him that Roman had been in a bad car accident and had been taken away in an ambulance. 

Reus met Patton at the hospital and didn’t even slow down as he rushed through the doors. Roman was in the emergency room, but they would move him when he was stable. At least, that’s what all those crappy daytime dramas taught Remus. And when Roman was moved, Remus was going to plant himself at Roman’s side and not leave until Roman did. 

“Sir!” One of the workers called after him as he passed the main desk in the lobby. “Sir, visiting hours are over! You’ll have to come back tomorrow!” 

“Fuck you!” Remus roared with so much emotion that the worker actually shook in fear. 

He then turned around and ran off down the hall.

“Please don’t call security,” Patton said to the worker. “His brother might be dying. He’s... just scared.”


	30. Wound Reveal

“Fuck,” Vixen slid down the wall, clutching his side. 

“Vixen!” Logan knelt down and saw there was a deep gash on Vixen’s side. Blood had soaked through the shirt he was wearing and painted Vixen’s hands red. 

“Logan, we don’t have time,” Vixen groaned. 

“Hold still,” Logan examined the wound, feeling around within it while Vixen cried out in pain. 

“No internal damage, but we need to stop the bleeding.” Logan removed his tie and stuffed it into the wound, trying to stem the flow of blood. 

“Logan, just go,” Vixen said. “I can’t run like this. I’ll slow you down.” 

“No,” Logan said, carefully picking Vixen up. “I’m not leaving you behind...”


	31. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus... Whumptober is over. Thank you all for reading and commenting and I hope you all have a happy Halloween!

Roman screamed in terror, eyes wide and twitching. 

Logan watched him from behind the window in the next room. It was interesting to see Roman act this way. He’d been told that this subject in particular was very creative. That was very apparent now that Roman was hallucinating. Obviously, Roman’s mind was creating all kinds of monsters for him to deal with. Logan had no idea what the drug would do, but it apparently had some hallucinogenic properties. 

“They’re in my skin!” Roman began to claw at himself. “Oh God, they’re in my skin! Get out! I can feel them crawling around!” 

Logan made a note on his clipboard. Interesting indeed...

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me, it's my first Whumptober challenge. If you like these stories please comment. Your comments give me life!


End file.
